The Bridge Between
by Tanzinelli
Summary: "I never forgot any of my dreams. But there always had this one dream I cherished..." Sakura Haruno always clung onto to her dreams, they were precious, but when one dream forces her into a world she doesn't understand, she finds that reality and fantasy are far from separate, and she belongs in both. (Alternate Naruto Universe)


**Nice to meet you, internet stranger! My name is Tanzinelli (not really, but you know), and this is my first EVER fanfiction, woooo! I've always wanted to write one, especially a Sakura x Itachi one, because Itachi is sexy as fuck and Sakura just needs to have her character developed a lot more dammit! Kishimoto? Are you out there? Can you hear me? STOP MAKING UP RANDOM NEW JUTSUS FOR NARUTO (even though I love that crazy fox to bits) AND FOCUS MORE ON THE OTHER CHARACTERS WHO HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR LIKE 50 CHAPTERS!**

**Where was I? Oh yeah... I knew I wanted to start my fanfiction courier with and itasaku story, but it took me ages to think of an original idea! I was going to just do another kidnap fanfiction with a possessive Itachi and a Sakura who tries to be defiant and strong but ends up falling in love, but (although there are many fantastic fanfictions like this) it's been done, right? So I decided to make an alternate universe with the Naruto characters, which I'm hoping you'll enjoy...**

**Although the main pairing in this is Sakura and Itachi, there are a lot more Sakura x others, as well as other characters I enjoy shipping. Just so you know, if you're looking for a sheer, plotless heavy sex off stuffed with lemons then you have come to the wrong place, my friend. There shall be sexiness in this story so don't complain, but this isn't a porn site and I'm not a porn writer! (Altough I shall -ahem- admit to spending hours getting high off lemony crap)  
**

**I was listening to this song whilst writing this chapter... watch?v=jxRF8JqDaJ0 (yes I know links don't work but you can copy and paste, come on use your initiative! Oh and this stupid website's not letting copy and paste the whole link, but click on the first option when it comes up. Please.)**

**I think it sort of sets out the atmosphere of this prologue... Plus it's really sick. That's British way of saying fabulousosaaa!  
**

**While I'm at it, here's another song I love, copy and paste time guys... watch?v=OmFBiuL6vCQ  
**

**WOOO! HOZAAHH FOR EPIC TUNES!  
**

**Anyways enough blabbing, oh yeah and if you actually bothered to read all that, cheers mate. You clearly aren't busy.  
**

**Just kidding, enjoy!  
**

**Tanzinelli ;)  
**

**Shit I forgot, I don't own Naruto! Even though I should. Seriously, I've no idea where its plot's going at the moment.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**The Bridge Between**

** Prologue: The Man in my Dreams  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

I always had vivid dreams, which I never forgot… It was a gift, I guess. Or a curse, whichever way you want to look at it.

I had lots of different types of dreams, many were confusing or frustratingly pointless, and some were utterly terrifying; the disgusting images of the night time horrors would remain stuck in my brain for days. I didn't like a lot of my dreams, but there was this one rare one, which would usually only occur once every five months, and it was my favourite dream. It would leave me dazzled, giddy, and grinning like a deranged idiot upon waking, as I stretch out like a happy cat on my ruffled covers. This dream was about me (chirpy, distant, naïve little me), and a man.

A gorgeous man of course, a completely perfect creation of my hectic imagination. He was like a dark angel: with long, silky hair, inky black like the night… And he was tall and lean, not to buff but not to skinny, with flawless pale skin and a beautifully structured, aristocratic, god like face, which would smile down at me as he entwined his long fingers in mine. But the most striking feature of his entire being was his eyes; they were unlike anything I'd ever seen before. His eyes were a bright, fiery red, which swirled like molten lava in his irises, a complete contrast with his cold, dark demeanour. This man of my dreams would always take me to the same place, a strange, sad, but somehow meaningful place… It was a place of endless hills of long grass, which seemed to gently whistle to me as the swirling clouds above shifted them to and thro. Each time I had this dream I would ask him curiously if he'd ever take me somewhere different, and why was this sad, grey landscape so important to him. But he would just smile softly and shake his head; stroking my cheek, a silent gesture of "it doesn't matter". He always treated me so gently, and carefully, like I was a fragile china doll… No one had ever treated me like that before, which was why I cherished this fantasy man with all my heart.

It was a hot and humid summer night when I had this dream again, I remember feeling uncomfortable and sweaty, swatting away the irritating mosquitos that gave high-pitched buzzes near my ears. It took me ages to settle down and finally fall asleep, and when I did I felt joy racing through my heart, as two ice cold hands soothed my burning cheeks, a familiar lonely wind ghosting through my shoulder length hair, as I gazed up into the intoxicating crimson eyes of my dark angel.

I beamed at him, and he gave a small smile back, wrapping an arm around my waist and swiftly pulling me to him. We stood without moving for a few seconds, until I realised that I couldn't feel the long, thin blades of grass brushing around my legs. I started, pulling away from the dark angel, who watched me patiently as I took in our new surroundings, completely dumbfounded. We were still surrounded by long grass, reaching out into the horizon, but we were stood in the centre of a small circle of dusty earth. It was a minor change, but a change none the less. I spun around to stare questioningly at the dark angel, who smiled amusedly at me, stepping forward and kissing my forehead, causing a dark red blush to stain my cheeks.

"Why have you taken me here?" My voice rang out without me realising, and the dark angel, as usual, said nothing, but soundlessly raised his hand and pointed at something behind me. I cautiously turned, suspected some hideous goblin to jump at me with knife (knowing my imagination it was highly likely), but instead spotted a small head stone, which stood old and alone in the earth. I walked towards it, until I was close enough to read the elegant writing engraved on the crumbling rock:

'HERE RESTS THE UCHIHA CLAN

998 SOULS LOST IN CAUSE GREATER THAN THEMSELVES'

I gasped in shock, almost 1000 people were buried right here? Underneath this tiny stone? Underneath my feet? Questions swamped my head, who were the Uchiha clan? What did this have to do with my dark angel? Why did he show _me_ this? Why now?

Suddenly my vision began to blur, the headstone in front of me began to deteriorate. Crap! This was the part I hated, the part where I woke up! I fought the heavy strain of the morning light forcing me to open my eyes, but I felt myself losing. The last thing I felt was my dark angel brushing his lips against my ear, and whispering something softly.

I tried desperately to understand what he was saying, but all my senses were leaving me, I could only make out his smooth, silky tones faded further and further away… As cursed reality forced my eyes open.

* * *

**Done! Did you enjoy it? Please review if you did, or have _CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! _Okay? No er... flaming? Is that what it's called? I don't even know. You've probably guessed that was from Sakura's point of view, but WHO'S THE 'DARK ANGEL'?! WE SHALL NEVER KNOW (UNTIL FURTHER CHAPTERS, OR YOU COULD JUST GUESS)! Sorry I'm dangerously hyper, I've had cold for a week and I think it's finally ditching me, yippeee!**

**Did you need to know that? No. Do I care? No. Are we looking forward to the next chapter? I bloody well hope so...  
**

**Bye guys!  
**

**Tanzinelli ;)  
**


End file.
